Brax And Ricky: Be There For Me?
by Angel2021
Summary: First Home & Away fic. Ricky goes in to labour as Brax supports her as she brings their baby in to the world.


**Hello, I'm not new to the world of fan - fiction, although I'm a new (ish) watcher of Home And Away, my first episode was when Casey died in Brax's arms. I cried. :( This will be on Brax and Ricky. Excuse characterization, I don't really know them that well, but I wanted to give this a go, saves me from writing about Adam and Jessica all the time from Casualty.**

**Sorry if the pace of this story goes too fast, not used to writing characters from home and away, always written for Casualty, but I figured I wanted to try writing for someone else other than Jessica Harrison. **

**Reading Waterlooroad's2012, Home and away fanfiction, inspired me to write my own, and because I warmed to Brax and Ricky quite quickly, I decided that this was going to centred around them. I also really like Maddy, Nate and Sophie, Kyle and Phoebe are cute to. **

**Rubbish title, but I couldn't think. **

* * *

Brax and Ricky: Be There For Me?

Ricky rubbed her pregnant belly, she was waiting for Brax to come back from his surf. He was a river boy and Ricky knew that river boys got in to all kinds of trouble, but she hoped, that, with a baby on the way, he would stay out of trouble for her.

"Brax?" Ricky called, hearing the key twist in the lock, as the door swung open and Brax appeared, shirtless, and holding his surf board.

Brax stepped in to the house where he walked over to the couch and sat down beside Ricky as he placed his hand on her bump. Ricky stood up and walked to the kitchen where she flicked on the kettle when she felt a twinge in her belly. She wasn't worried.

Brax walked in to the kitchen. He looked at Ricky in concern as her waters broke and she looked at him.

Brax guided Ricky to his ute and opened the door for her as he helped her in to the ute. She sat in the passenger seat, taking deep breathes through her nose and letting them out through her mouth.

* * *

Brax parked in Summer Bay's hospital's car - park. He held Ricky's hand before he got out of the car and went around to her side. He opened the door and held his hand out to her as she stepped down.

"Are you alright?" Brax asked, reaching inside for her hospital bag which he put on his shoulder. Ricky nodded as a contraction passed and they walked to the entrance of the hospital where Nate and Hannah were.

"Yeah " She replied as they walked in to the hospital.

Doctor Nate Cooper, was the doctor in charge, of delivering the Braxton baby. He took them to a side room and Ricky sat on the bed as she looked at the hospital own which was beside her. She stood up and walked in to the room's en - suite to change in to the gown, which was open at the back. She come back out as Nate attached a heart monitor which would check the baby's movements as Rick prepared to deliver.

Ricky was scared that something would go wrong as she remembered her miscarriage. Both her and Brax knew that she could be in labour for up to 8 hours, as that was the average time for a woman in labour with her first child.

As another contraction came Ricky breathed in the gas and air that Nate gave her. Brax squeezed her hand and Ricky was glad he was here.

Ricky screwed her face up as she gave a couple of pushes that were hurting her, but she knew that, that was the only way of getting the child out.

Nate checked the baby over as he wrapped the child in a blanket.

"Have you got a name?" Nate asked, standing by the bed, as he handed Ricky her son.

Ricky nodded, looking down at the baby in her arms with his bright brown eyes.

"Casey.. " She smiled tiredly, up at Brax, waiting to see his reaction at the news, his baby was going to be named in honour of his dead brother.

"Are you sure?" Brax looked at Ricky and leant down, kissing her as they celebrated being a family .

Ricky nodded as she replied, "I'm fine. " She sent the new father on his way to get her and baby Casey, some things as she continued to stare at her newborn baby in awe, smiling as he held one of her fingers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. I watched a few Ricky clips before and the one where Brax dives under the water to save Jett, also the one where Heath takes Harley to visit Rocco's grave, love Ricky, her and Brax are so cute. I've watched the scene where Ricky loses her baby, so many times. **


End file.
